A Blossom's Story
by Shikyo Kuranosai -Rebirth
Summary: Each blossom has its own story to tell. We are able to read these stories until they wither away with time. A collection of Sakura oneshots
1. Ayatsuri

**Naruto and its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

She was wearing a kimono of a rustic red color, some parts faded to a dark pink, the magnificent swirls and twirls ina dull peach. Her pink locks framed her face, and fell down in long strands down her back. She moved with precise movements, like the Hyuuga, and had strict control of her emtions, like the Uchha. Whenever she would leave her estate many people would watch her, enraptured in her beauty. She always walked around with her eyes closed, so no one had ever seen her eyes, however it was rumored to be a breathtaking ruby color to go with her pink locks. She never conversed with anyone, simply went for her strolls without anyone daring to bother her. So the morning when Konohamaru ran into her, knocking her over in the process, everyone held their breath and waited. She accepted the hand Naruto offered her, and once standing Naruto bowed deeply, apologizing profusely with Konohamaru.

She gave them a simply wave of her hand, cutting off their apology, before continuing her walk. Naruto swore he could see a glint of metal dissapearing back into her kimono sleeve, but he diregarded it, instead choosing to whack Konohamaru on the back of the head for not being a good enough ninja to dodge her.

* * *

When she returned it was late, an unusual occurrence for her. The material at the bottom of her kimono squelched when she would take another step, obviously soaked from wherever she had taken a stroll. In the dark she had an ethereal grace, her hands hidden by the kimono sleeves- siler barely glinting from under the hem.

She walked with her normal grace, her face set in an emotionless stone mask. The ninja passing by her would shiver, realizing how cold a beauty she truly was.

* * *

"COME IN!" Tsunade yelled at those waiting on the other side of the door.

In walked the Rookie 9 and their teachers accompanied by Itachi and Sai. The others she wished to talk to ould not make it currently, and her meeting with the Clan Heads would be later when the Elders could be bothered to join the meeting.

As they came in they were met with startling bright emerald eyes- eyes that were unseeing. Pink locks were complemented with a rustic red kimono that was damp along the hem.

"I would like you all to meet Sakura-san. She is blind. However, ever since she was a child she has been an undercover agent for Konoha," Tsunade stated with Sakura giving them all a nod of acknowledgment. "A recent mission went wrong and she had to go to bloodbath protocol. Itachi, I need you to stick to her side for as much as you possibly can for the next week. If there is a time where you must leave her side you are to tell whoever is easiest to find, or whoever the hell you run into fist you see amongst us here to watch Sakura while you're gone. Do all of you understand?"

Everyone was rather skeptical of the pnkette. Unbothered by their stares she stood, walked over to Itachi, and stuck out a hand with well kept silvery nails. When Itachi went to shake her hand her silvery nails dug in, and Itachi letout a strangled yelp from the sudden pain. Kakashi moved in to pry the nails out but stopped when the silver nails receeded, bringing the blood to coat her nails. A soft green envelped her fingertips, and when she placed them over the injuries the skin began to knit itself back together until it looked as though the injury were never there. She brought the remaining blood on his arm to her lips, and easily removed every last drop with her tongue. She then proceed to suck off the blood from her fingers and gave a nod to Tsunade.

"I will have no problem in discerning him from others," Sakura stated, moving to sit in Tsunade's chair and taking a scroll along with ink and a senbon. She dipped her finger with blue chakra into the ink and removed it- wiping the ink off by making a large circle in the middle of the scroll. After dipping the senbon in the ink she proceeded in creating a detailed drawing of a large cavern with puppet pieces littering every here and there. "I managed to destroy much of Akasuna no Sasori's arsenal, however my target's partner managed to remove Sasori himself before I could break him. I was not see by Deidara, however Sasori would easily be able to describe me, for I had to drop my henge so as to not waste any chakra I needed for othe battle that ensued."

The Sand siblings entered- Kankura leading them and Shizune trailing behind them trying to tell them that Tsunade was currently in a meeting.

Before Kankuro could walk much farther he found senbon pinning him to a wall. Sakura was standing, and her blind eyes were attmepting to focus on the puppet-user. "Sakura, stand down. He is Kankuro- brother to the Kazekage."

Sakura's hand twitiched, and her fingers were once more covered in their silvery color once more, but she nodded, and Kankuro found himself free of senbon, with a pool of silver at his feet. "If you would spar with me some time I'd be grateful."

Sakura's words were clipped, but she needed more practice battling puppets- who's smell easily blended in with the woods. She handed the finished scroll to Tsunade, who smiled. "Was Sasori heavily wounded when Deidara rescued him?"

"Yes, but nothing he can't repair," Sakura sighed. Off to the side she had draw Sasori- only he looked like a puppet.

"Hey, why'd you draw a puppet- and a smashed one at that?" Kankuro asked, being his normal nosy self.

"This is the damage Sasori received, As I said, he will be able to repair himself soon," Sakura answered. She raised an eyebrow as she truend her head in Kankuro's direction. "Did you not know Akasuna no Sasori turned himself into a puppet?"

Itachi was surprised, and over the next week Sakura was seen more often- although rarely did she speak. She had sparred with Kankuro twice, and the Kazekage told her to take it easy if there was to be a third time since he'd be the one Kankuro complained to about all the puppet's he lost. Many learned that Sakura was extremely dangerous- even if she was blind. Many began thinking that perhaps because she was blind was why she was so dangerous. She was always alert, she was a light sleeper, and due to her lack of sight even the tiniest of sounds could be heard by her ears from quite the distance. All Konoha ninja were wary of her- many had seen one of the times she sparred Kankuro with her monstrous strength and amazing medical ability. They had learned Sakura was actually Tsunade's student- who had surpassed the Sannin herself. The kunoichi had a vast expanse of book knowledge in her arsenal, and was extremely talented with senbon. When her nails were a silvery color they knew it was deadly chakra enfused with melted down senobs coated in poison.

It was after that week that Konoha found Akatsuki at their doorstep.

Sakura stood at the forest outskirts with Kakashi at her side as they face the Akatsuki who stood by Konoha's gates. The rest of the ninja were on the walls and inside the gates- it was rather obvious Konoha would leave the two to die outside rather than risking opening the gates to let them in.

"Sakura Haruno, last time you had nearly destroyed me," Sasori stated, his voice carrying to those on the wall by the breeze.

Sakura gave him a smile. "I am asumming you had trouble with repairing your body. I am glad, for the mean I perfected it."

Cherry blossoms drifted in the wind, falling to the ground. In a flash Sakura was withing arm's rach of Sasori. "I believe it's time I cut the strings of your beloved puppet."

He growled, but was stopped by Pein. Sakura frowned, and turned her sightless gaze to the leader. "The puppet is not yours to control, you already have your own."

He froze and stepped back, allowing Sakura to battle Sasori- and ultimately break the puppet until it remained lifeless. After the battle finished Kakashi drew a kunai, stopping only after Sakura raised a hand.

"He is dead now, unless you wish to lose Konan too I suggst you retrieve his ring and withdraw her. Your holograms can't fool me- they produce no real scent as Konan and Sasori do, and the hold no heartbeat," Sakura called out.

Paper butterflies dispersed, and the Akatsuki dissappeared, leaving behind Sasori's body without a special ring.

Sakura's moves were slightly more jagged then before, and when Kakashi went to help her inside he noticed the joints of her arms- her wooden arms. Sakura turned to him, and with his blaizng Sharigan he finally saw it- Sakura was a puppet. Not completely- he notice- but enough that she had to use chakra to move.

"Sakura?"

She looked up at him. "My apologies, Kakashi, but you are no longer needed. Sasori never fully changed me, and now that he is dead I can finally move my own strings."

**A Sakura and Sasori oneshot.**


	2. Baasuto

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura walked along the beach, tears trailing down her cheeks in salty paths. Her bathing suit a simple pastel pink to match her hair, with a straw hat adorned with a pink ribbon. Her over shirt an off-white, clinging to her form by the cool water from earlier that still soaked her to the bones. She hadn't bothered to dry off, not with them still on the beach.

"Haruno-san," a single monotonous voice addressed her- one she was all too familiar with.

She turned around to see Uchiha Itachi. She swiped a hand quickly at her eyes and flashed him a weak smile, fixing the straw hat on her head so it wouldn't get carried away by the decent winds. "Hello, Uchiha-san."

Itachi glanced behind her to see his idiot brother and little group, Team Hebi. Karin was hanging on Sasuke more than normal, somehow appearing more cheerful than usual, and Itachi quickly understood why. He returned his gaze to where Sakura sat on the sand and offered a hand to her with a small grunt.

Sakura's eyes widened and she took the hand, allowing herself to be pulled up into the muscled chest and arms of Itachi in one of his rare attempts to comfort. Analyzing what could possibly cause him to react in such a way she concluded that over the time she had spent with the Uchihas Itachi had begun viewing her as a little sister much like Mikoto viewed her as a daughter. Well, she certainly had no reason to spend time with them anymore, not after what Sasuke had done. Once Itachi released her she stepped back, and flashed a reassuring smile- there was no way she'd allow Sasuke and his little posse to get to her. "Sorry, I was being weak for a moment."

"It is ok to be weak sometimes, Haruno-san," Itachi declared, Sakura just now taking in that he was only in some swim shorts.

"Are you here to enjoy the beach, Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked, trying her best to mask her incredulous tone. She wasn't used to Itachi doing anything remotely fun for normal people.

"Ah, we're meeting farther down," Itachi stated, obviously referring to the Akatsuki when he said 'we'.

She nodded in understanding, and would have walked away seeing as the conversation was highly unlikely to go any farther at the mention of Akatsuki, yet Itachi stopped her. "Would you like to join us, Sakura-san."

She didn't question him on the sudden change from using her last name; they had known each other long enough for him to easily call her without a honorific either. She also knew him long enough that by calling her by her first he was requesting her to call him by his first as well. "I should be heading home since I don't have any reason to be here."

Her hand was magically in his, gripped lightly but more than enough to keep her from leaving. "I insist. If your parents require you to notify them you can call them on my cell."

It was well known that an Uchiha always got what they want, so Sakura didn't bother resisting seeing as that rule applied more so to Itachi than any other Uchiha. "Can I see your cell then?"

She proceeded to call her parents and tell them that she'd be hanging out with Itachi and his friends, and that he'd be dropping her off after her parents asked how she'd be getting home. When she was finished she snapped his cell closed and handed it back to him. He held out his arm for her like the gentleman he was raised to be, and she accepted it, letting him lead her past Team Hebi and down the sandy beach farther until a rather large fire, most likely created by a certain blonde pyromaniac, and right to the group of college students.

"Uchiha!" the blonde pyro shouted out, completely ignorant of the pinkette on Itachi's arm that he ended up punching when Itachi inevitably dodged. His eyes widened and all of the Akatuski's eyes were now on the idiot blonde and the pinkette that they believed would start bawling at Deidara's hit. They were all surprised when the pinkette's fist collided with Deidara's face and nearly sent him into the fire, a surprising show of strength for such a petite girl, and she let out a loud "SHANNARO!"

Konan clapped the girl on the back, giving her a cheery smile. "I'm Konan, you are?"

"Haruno Sakura," she answered, smiling cheerfully now that she let her anger out on someone.

"Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. You have a killer right hook, Haruno-san," the orange head greeted.

"Kisame," a blue, shark looking man introduced. "I'm Itachi's best friend."

"Sasori, doll," the redhead who was holding the blonde's ears shortly introduced. "Idiot's Deidara."

"I am Zetsu, Haruno-san. **You look good enough to eat.**" She ignore the comment, remembering that on the way Itachi warned her of Zetsu's black side and his comments about eating people- most made in good humor.

"Who brought the fucking bitch?"

Sakura turned around to find a familiar orange masked man with a silver-haired Jashinist and another masked man. Her eyebrow twitched up, and without a second thought she had uppercut the foul-mouthed Jashinist- sending him flying a good distance away much to her pride (**We work damn hard making sure we're fit!**). The non-lollipop looking man took off his mask that covered his mouth as well as his hat, allowing her a good view of his smirk. "Thank you. I'm Kakazu, and my partner is Hidan. You'll have to forgive him for his language."

"Cherry Blossom," the orange lollipop man stated in greeting, assuring Sakura as to who he was.

"Madara," she greeted. She turned back to the others, giving them a big smile. "Please, just call me Sakura!"

Hidan hooked an arm around her neck, leaning into her. "Sakura-chan, bitch-"

Hidan found his head implanted in the sand. "Except for you, you'll call me Haruno-sama."

Her statement caused chuckles amongst the other members, and she smiled to herself. She could get used to the Akatsuki- well except Hidan.

She was given little warning before Kisame picked her up and walked towards the water. Of course she didn't protest, she was wearing a swimsuit after all. Maneuvering so she was sitting comfortably on his shoulders she locked her legs, causing Kisame to turn slightly bluer than before. Before she would make him pass out she released and tugged him backward- making them both fall into the waters. They teamed together to get all the other members soaked, and by the time it had gotten dark they had accomplished their task. Sakura stood laughing on the sandbar in the water away from the others, hiding from Madara when he proclaimed they'd be playing hide and seek much to his childish alter-personas pleasure.

"Found you."

Sakura jumped, turning around to face Itachi- who Madara had deemed worthy of being 'it'.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Itachi asked, standing there relaxing.

Sakura smiled, trying to twist some of the water out of her shirt. "I have. Thanks for inviting me."

She turned around at the sound of loud bangs going off behind her. Her eyes widened slightly- there on the other bank were fireworks going off.

"Deidara was asked to do set up a fireworks show for tonight. He called a group meeting here so we'd have the perfect viewpoint to watch," Itachi explained, watching the colorful lights. His eyes returned to hers. "Sakura, Pein-san was wondering if you'd like to join the Akatsuki. You have no obligation to, and you'd still be able to hang out with us even if you refuse."

Sakura turned back to face Itachi. "I'd love to."

She grabbed her over shirt, twisting the bottom to remove all the excess liquid. The wind managed to lift her hat off and the lay it carefully on the water not too far. The fireworks continued to go off behind her, so she twisted to see them better.

**(1,344 words)**

******Inspiration: www. waltor .com images/wallpapers/sakura-haruno-84676. jpg (please remove spaces)**

_**A/N: I added some to the ending, and found a better link.**_


	3. Shikeinai-san

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

The barber trimmed off an inch or so of pink locks. The cut made the woman sitting in front of him with her spine straightened and head held high far more _male_ in appearance. Her high red collar with gold trimmings was splayed with a few stray strands that had fallen. Even fewer had found their place on the pristine opaque of her uniform. If she were to bind her chest he would have mistaken her for a man, but her uniform greatly accentuated her woman features. Her shirt hugged her breasts due to the belt she had around her midsection, and her black skirt was rather short and tightfitting. "I'm done, Ma'am."

She left a hefty coin in his hand as payment, a hand running through her hair. Her boots clicked on the floor, and at the swift pace she set, she was soon back in her general's tent. Before she had even been there for a few seconds a spiky blonde headed officer burst in, followed by two rather moody companions of his. Eyes narrowing she slammed a hand down on her desk, a web of cracks growing. "What the hell are you idiots doing back in here?"

"Come on, don't be that way, Sakura-san!" the blonde one proclaimed. Uzamaki Naruto was a student of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraya. Jiraya was well known for his fighting capabilities and wide spread styles. That had transferred (as well as the perverted sage's tendencies to the woe of Tsunade and herself) to Naruto. The military thought it in everyone's best interests to pair Sakura up with Naruto, seeing as she had already taken over her shishou's status as Legendary Sannin, and taken her shishou's extensive knowledge of battle tactics and politics with relative ease.

"Don't you have something better to do, like who knows, attend shishou's tactics lessons that she's been so kind as to give you with severe begging on Jiraya-sama's part," Sakura bit back sarcastically, getting to work on a particularly gruesome stack of paperwork that she had often been swindled into helping with so poor Shizune didn't have to do it herself. Having taken over her shishou's position as general and Sannin meant now that she had to do all the paperwork, and sadly she had no Shizune to assist her. Tsunade spent her day's in the infirmary ward with Shizune as the unit's medic.

Naruto rubbed his hand behind his neck sheepishly, but the action was not backed by the solemn glaze to his sky blue eyes. "Tsunade was treating the scouts that were returned. They weren't in the best of shape."

Sakura was immediately on the move, shoving him softly out of the way. He may be annoying but he had grown on her and earned a place in her heart as a brother. "Why didn't you just say so?"

They made their way over to the medical tent, and Shizune instantly took to debriefing her on what had happened as she could comprehend. Sakura would question them later when they were deemed to be in a stable enough condition to brief her of the events that transpired. Yet it was uniform for them to be questioned immediately as well, so that a fresh and digested story could be heard and analyzed later. Naruto sat stoically through it all, doing his best not to run out and find the bastards that did this to these men.

When they had returned to her tent Naruto decided he no longer needed to keep his mouth closed. "Those bastards! I'll kill them!"

Sakura cleaned her sword, her mind going over the state of her men. She grunted. "For once, I agree with you, Naruto."

The blonde froze in surprise, letting it sink in that Sakura had indeed just agreed with him to do something completely and irresponsibly _stupid_. Then he grinned, not any just any grin, but that foxy grin that spelt trouble for everyone involved in the plots running through his brain. Sakura had to give it to him, his plots could seem irrevocably stupid, but they'd work exceedingly well more than once. Naruto's problem was just that he tended to be too, well, _flamboyant_. This time, however, she joined in with her own maniacal grin. "Brief me."

**(710 words)**

_**Inspiration: images5. fanpop "com" image/ photos/ 31200000/ sakura-haruno-sakura-31230729-1080-1800. jpg**_

_**(Please make sure to remove the spaces, and turn com into the correct format and place a backslash after it.)**_


End file.
